Great Power
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: When Bella is Bitten by a spider she becomes spider girl, will she save the city from the villains and get the girl who is broken?
1. Chapter 1

Untitled

**AN: I dont have a title for this fic yet so if you have any sugesstions then please message me, this all belongs to Stephanie Meyers and Marvel I'm just borrowing twilight and spiderman for this story, Rosalie will be different in this fic than normal and Bella will e more bold, oh yes this is femslash dont like it dont read and dont message me saying 'this wouldnt happen' or 'why arent Bella and Edward together' because you will get a snotty response this is all just made up if I dont get any reviews for this first chapter then I will not continue it I dont want to waste my time if no one is interested in it. I wont tell you who the baddie is yet (because I dont know yet haha) if there are any particular you want then let me know I do know James will be one but not in a major way.**

**Anyway happy reading :)**

Chapter one

It was a school trip to see Spiders, Bella liked Spiders she thought they were interesting creatures with amazing abilities, so Bella took pictures. Edward was stood with her, Edward Mason was her best friend they had been for years, he and his mum were lovely his father not so much he owned a huge company and also his brother James who was the school bully plus he was dating Bella's crush Rosalie Cullen.

Rosalie was the perfect all American girl she had long perfect golden hair and a body to die for. Bella was so into her thoughts of Rosalie that she didnt notice Edward had moved away from her but has she looked for him she noticed Rosalie was on her own. James was stood the other side of the room with his best mate Laurent.

Bella took a deep breath before walking over to her "Hey mind if I take a picture?" She asked. Rosalie turned her face was lit up she nodded, posing as Bella took pictures. Rosalie laughed as she did silly poses too.

James heard his girlfriend laugh he glared his eyes darkening as he watched the freak take pictures of his property.

James excused himself and made his way over to the girls, he got his arms ready as he got closer he shoved Bella hard, so hard she fell to the floor and dropped her camera,he smirked as he watched her struggle to get up, others like his friends laughed, the only one not impressed was his brother Edward to was ready to jump in.

Bella scrambled to her feet she grabbed her camera from the floor but as she stood James pushed her again.

"James stop it" Rosalie told him he turned to her, his eyes dark, she gulped it had been a mistake to get involved but she liked Bella she thought she was she was cute in a nerdy sort of way and she would be lying if she said she didnt feel an attraction towards her.

"Shut up Rosalie" James spat a look of pure hatred was on his face she knew she was in for it later.

The scientist talking about the spiders got their attention again, explaining what each one could do. Bella watched as James grabbed Rosalie's arm hard she swore she saw a wince of pain and a look of fear on her face.

Bella decided to look away and continue taking pictures of the spiders, she didnt notice a spider dangling down towards her hand but as she took her last picture she felt the spider bite her, she shook the spider off her hand, she watched it crawl away, with a sigh she walked back to the group.

It was after three when they were allowed to go home and Bella was glad, after that bite she began feeling unwell and just wanted to sleep. Edward had given her a ride home her dad wasnt home yet so she wrote him a note to tell him she wasn't well. As she got upstairs she got rid of all her clothes so she was just left in her bra and knickers she didnt want to get into bed and instead she lay on the floor with just a sheet covering her. Slowly she managed to fall asleep.

The next morning after some strange dreams involving spiders Bella woke up, she expected to feel the same as she did last night but found with surprise that she was alright she got up and put the sheet back on her bed, she didnt feel sick in fact she felt better than normal instead of dwelling on it she got her clothes ready for school, it was when she passed her full length mirror that she noticed a big change, she looked back in the mirror again instead of being average she saw her body had changed dramatically, she had a six pack she was well toned like she had been working out for ages which she hadnt she was too lazy to actually do that. Thinking nothing of it she continued to get ready for school.

Once she was showered and dressed she realised she would be late for school and ran to make it in time for school, which she only just managed to do, Bella ran to her locker to put her books and bag in before class.

Whilst she did this she could hear arguing, to her it sounded like James, she tip toed round the corner. From there she saw James, he was stood close to Rosalie but not in a loving manner it was almost towering over her and Rosalie looked scared.

Bella didnt know how but she knew that Rosalie was scared she didnt need to see a look in her eyes but her body language spoke more than words.

"I dont know who you think you are but dont ever call me when I am out" He snarled, Bella watched Rosalie nod in submission.

"I'm sorry" Rosalie whispered, James had a sick grin on his face.

"Another thing" he paused "dont speak to that freak again got it" he hissed Bella glared at him 'who does he think he is?' she thought to herself.

"She is my friend James" Rosalie replied it made Bella's heart swell it was better than her not knowing who she was, James made them both jump when he fist slammed hard against the locker.

"You dont deserve friends, your nothing, just a worthless whore" he spat, Bella winced that was uncalled for she thought but what surprised her was that Rosalie wasnt upset by it, just how many times had he called her that horrible name?

Bella decided she had better stop him before he went too far, she began walking over to them Rosalie saw her first James followed her eyes and a look of anger and hate crossed his features as she approached.

"Back off Mason" Bella said with a glare, he said nothing but that sick smirk crossed his lips again, Bella didnt know what she was doing or where this sudden confidence came from but she knew for some unknown reason that she could take him.

"Get lost loser this doesnt concern you" James replied, Rosalie watched the scene she tried to get Bella to look at her and motion for her to just leave she didnt want the smaller girl getting hurt.

"Think your a big man picking on a girl?" Bella asked she however didnt give him the chance to reply as she carried on talking "if that's the case why dont you pick on me instead?"

James moved away from Rosalie and made his way to her "oh I will" was all he said his movements were so quick she didnt know how she knew to dodge his punch but it just came naturally to her. When his punch missed James continued each punch getting quicker and sloppier by the second but Bella was still mangaging to move out the way.

Bella realised that the look in his eyes was wild that he could easily turn on Rosalie so she decided she needed to get him away from her to protect her, whilst he took a breath Bella ran for it, she heard James shouting nasty things as he chased her downt he hall, Bella found her way to the front door of the school and went outside.

Bella had a second or two before he caught up she looked around thinking of where to hide but the door violently opening it shocked Bella who jumped but it wasnt a normal jump she had infact landed on the roof of the building next to the main school, she looked down and saw James didnt know where she was she heard the bell she was glad Rosalie would be ok for now.

Bella tried to figure out what had happened it was then she looked down at her hand the big spot where the spider had bitten her yesterday was gone she frowned she didnt think it would go that quickly. Bella looked down again and saw that James had now gone to his class, Bella jumped down and calmly walked to her next class.

**AN: I forgot to mention Alice will still be able to see the future I think I might introduce them all in the next chapter, Edward isnt a Cullen and neither is Jasper but he is still with Alice.**

**Here is a little poll for you: who should the main villain be?**

**A. Victoria**

**B. Jacob- as the green goblin**

**James- Something happens to him that changes him.**

**I will give you till the 4th chapter (if this story does well) to let me know the one with the most votes wins.**

**Anyone who is wondering about my other stories i'm not sure what to update first so if you let me know that too the one with the most votes when I put the 2nd chapter up wins and that will be the story I update first.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

GREAT POWER

CHAPTER TWO

By lunch Bella had managed to avoid James, he was mad she could and Edward had warned her that James was looking for her, for now Bella had managed to get around safely, she reached her locker she put her morning books away and took her afternoon books out.

When she closed her door she saw Rosalie standing beside her she looked concerned "are you ok?" Was the first thing she asked. Bella was in shock it wasnt known that her schools most popular girl talks to a nerd like her.

"What?" Bella replied quickly she noticed Rosalie smile slightly.

"I asked if you were ok" she chuckled as Bella blushed and looked at her feet.

"Oh right, I'm fine" it was a rushed reply it all suddenly felt strange, everything felt like it was in slow motion she felt a change in the air and without thinking she moved to the side just as Jame's fist came at her she took a step back as James turned to look at her a snarl on his face, Bella gulped.

"This is going to be fun" he smirked, he threw another punch, Bella dodged it again she saw Rosalie was worried in that distraction James hit her she landed on her back with a thud.

Before James could kick her in the sides she had flipped herself back up, James was stunned for a moment Bella used that to her advantage and crouched kicking his legs out from under him, he landed on the floor and groaned in pain.

Bella stood up and looked around she noticed Edward in the crowd stood with him was Jasper Rosalie's brother and his girlfriend Alice and of course Rosalie who had moved towards them probably to check on James but instead she went to Bella.

"You shouldnt have done that" she whispered as she checked the bruise forming on Bella's face "you will be sore in the morning" Rosalie went to leave then turned to face her again "thank you" she whispered with that she left.

Edward moved towards her "wow what was that?" He asked Jasper and Alice had joined them nobody noticed James get up and leave. Bella shook herself from her thoughts and looked at them.

"I dont know" she whispered.

"Doesnt matter James deserved it" Alice commented "he has been downright cruel to Rosalie since they got together" she added.

"I know darlin" Jasper said kissing her temple "I tried to get rid of James but he beat me up pretty badly the only thing I can do is be there for Rosalie when she finally gets rid of him" Jasper explained to Bella she nodded.

"Come on lets get to class" Edward said they moved from the middle of the hall towards their classes.

Bella was walking home from school as her car was being fixed in the garage by her friend Jacob she sighed she had felt strange ever since that Spider had bitten her on that field trip. Bella walked past an alley and stopped she walked back to it and wondered inside she checked to see if anyone was about when she saw she was alone she walked up to an abandoned wall and with all her strength she punched it.

Bella had closed her eyes before her fist had hit the wall in case she ended up breaking her hand but was surprised to realise she felt no pain when she opened them she saw her fist had embedded itself into the wall she looked at it wide eyed, carefully she pulled it out and looked at her hand there wasn't a scratch on her hand.

"Whoa" she said to herself and had to lean against the wall to steady herself when she pulled her hand away she felt it was harder than usual to move it she quickly to examine it, when she did she noticed small hooks on her finger tips she frowned and moved it closer to examine.

Bella turned to face the wall she knew this was a stupid idea but she just wanted to test it out, everything she had been feeling she had felt since that spider bit her in that lab if what she thought was true then her world was going to be blown away.

Bella placed both hands on the wall and braced her toes on the wall too ready, she counted to three and moved up the wall, when she opened her eyes she was climbing up the wall she looked at the ground wide eyed she then climbed up the wall faster until she reached the roof.

It took a minute for Bella to get her senses back, she had seriously just climbed a wall with just her hands, the more she thought about it the more it made sense to her, since that spider in the lab she had changed her body image, she knew she was in danger when James was going to punch her from behind. She was becoming like a spider.

Bella looked at her hands she wondered if she could make webs too, as she examined her hands she saw two small white dots on each wrist, she tried different hand movements none were working for her so she tried really weird poses, when she put her two middle fingers towards her wrist she saw the web fly out, she concentrated and did the move again the web attached to a brick she pulled it towards her she moved her head out the way when it came flying towards her.

"Holy shit" she whispered to herself.

Bella arrived back home her dads car was outside so she knew he was home she walked in and shook her jacket off and hung it up and walked inside, her dad was home watching the news he looked up when she had walked in he smiled she smiled back and sat down.

"Your home late" he commented as he finished his dinner.

"Yeah I went for a walk" Bella replied reading the headlines on the TV.

"Just becareful Bells there is a mad man out there" he motioned to the news there were headlines about deaths all over the city.

"What's going on?" Bella asked frowning as she read some of the things that were being said "is someone going round just killing people?" her dad Charlie shook his head.

"They are all rich, or are CEO's for big companies who deal with weapons" he replied Bella went into deep thought, it was obvious the cops couldnt do anything to protect the people by the looks of it whoever it was had been doing it a while, but she could do something about it she looked at her wrists she rememebered what she did before with the roof she could do something to protect the people she must have gotten these abilities for a reason.

Bella stood and mumbled that she was tired and was going to bed then ran up the stairs taking two at a time, once she got to her room she shut the door and went to her desk pulled out a notepad and began to draw.

For an hour she had drawn different designs for costumes but nothing looked right, she leant back in her chair and looked out the window when she did she saw Rosalie who was looking around her room for something Bella debated whether to shout over to her but she wasnt sure if James was there or not and she didnt fancy another fight with him, she stood and opened her window.

Rosalie looked from what she was doing and noticed Bella was just opening her window "hey" she shouted over Bella looked at her and smiled.

"Hi" she replied "James not around?" Bella asked Rosalie shook her head "are you ok?" Bella asked her suddenly.

"I dont know can we talk downstairs in the garden?" She asked gently Bella nodded and threw on a hoody and made her way downstairs.

Bella jumped over Rosalie's fence with ease and waited at the back door she sat on one of the steps, she heard the door open and close and felt Rosalie sit next to her she said nothing she wanted Rosalie to take her time.

"I'm worried" Rosalie began Bella nodded but said nothing else "James he has become so aggressive i'm scared if I dump him he will hurt me" she felt Bella tense it was weird she didnt think Bella would be that bothered about it all.

"He wouldnt get near you" Bella whispered Rosalie smiled and moved closer to her it was then that Bella realised Rosalie had no jacket on, she shrugged her hoody off and placed it round her shoulders surprisingly she didnt really feel the cold much.

"You dont have too" Rosalie began but Bella just gave her a look that shut her up "you sure your not cold?" She asked Bella just nodded.

"If James isnt right for you then you need to end it, dont be scared of him hey he cant even beat me up" both girls laughed.

"That's true" Rosalie looked at the sky "I've never noticed how lovely the stars are have you?" Rosalie asked.

Bella looked at her "no I havent but they are beautiful" she whispered Rosalie stood and went to take of the hoody but Bella stopped her "it looks good on you" she jumped back over the fence with ease once more "good night Rose" with that she went inside the house leaving Rosalie stood there smiling.

Rosalie was unaware that her brother and Alice were watching the pair "dont you think they make a lovely couple" Alice commented as they sat back on his bed.

"That might be true darlin but Rose is straight" he pointed out Alice snorted and waved her hand.

"Rose isnt as straight as she thinks I see her sometimes checking Bella out when she thinks no one is looking" Alice replied Jasper just rolled his eyes and climbed into bed next to her pulling her to him and getting ready to sleep.

Bella was running late she had stayed up for most of the night thinking of more designs, at four in the morning she had finally found one she liked and got straight to making it, she had ran to school and got there before the last bell, she made her way to her locker getting her books out for the morning. Edward walked over and smiled at her giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Good morning" Bella said to him he took her bag like a gentleman and carried it on his shoulder as they went to class.

"Morning" he replied "hey who's jacket is Rose wearing?" He asked Bella looked over at her and Rosalie was wearing her jacket she smiled slightly but the smile turned to a frown when James had walked over dragging Rosalie away from her friends.

"I will be right back" she said and went to follow the pair, but she soon lost them when she turned the corner with a sigh she headed back to Edward who had a look of concern on his face.

The rest of the day went by slowly but Bella was concered she hadnt seen rosalie all day no one had seen her infact and Jasper was starting to get worried too, during her free period Bella had decided to find her to make sure she was safe, her search took her to the girls bathroom, when she entered she heard sobbing one of the stalls was closed and the sobbing was coming from that one, Bella stepped into the stall next to it she climbed onto the toilet and looked over.

Sat sobbing was Rosalie "hey" Bella whispered Rosalie looked up quickly and when she did she nearly fell off the toilet seat, Rosalie had a busted lip and the starting of a black eye, without thinking Bella jumped over the stall and landed in front of Rosalie.

"James didnt like me wearing your jacket" Rosalie whispered wincing at the pain in her lip. Bella had taken some toilet roll and started to gently wipe away the blood she winced as Rosalie was in pain.

"What did he do to you?" Bella whispered Rosalie didnt say anything instead she jumped up and ran out the bathroom.

To say Bella was furious was an understatement she was livid she wanted to find James and beat him to a pulp but she couldnt at least not like she was now so she did something she had never done before she skipped class.

Bella had arrived home and managed to grab her bag and be out the door again in record time she wanted to find James, find him and hurt him like her hurt her, she ran in and out of alleys she knew where he hung out and who with, once she reached her destination she slipped her costume on and pulled the mask over her face, she sat on the corner of the roof and watched the scene, James was there with his mates laughing with some girl on his arm who was kissing his neck Bella glared at the pair when they walked behind a wall, she watched as the girl got on her knees and began to suck him off.

Bella had seen enough using her web she grabbed him by the back of the neck and yanked him up to the roof, he screamed as he realised what was going on, he then landed in a heap infront of her "what the hell!" He shouted as he stood and put himself away and took her in "who are you?!" Bella moved forward and punched him hard in the face, she made sure his lip was split and then landed one more punch so he would have a black eye.

Bella then grabbed him by the shirt and dangled him over the edge, she could tell he was scared he was trying to reason with her but she was listening to him "I want you to apologise to Rosalie Hale" That was all Bella said she then threw him on the floor by the edge with one last look she jumped down the side and began webslinging to another alley.

**AN: What do you think? Sorry its taken me such a long time to update but I have been going through personal things and didnt want to write for a while, but i'm back now so enjoy reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE **

After the incident with James Bella had decided to explore the city from the air she wanted to get used to web swinging, that's what she was doing when she heard a scream she looked down to see a girl being mugged, three guys were around her taunting her, Bella landed silently behind them watching the scene with amusement.

"How many guys does it take to rob a woman?" She asked outloud, the three guys turned to her quickly their knives now pointing at her.

"Get lost freak!" One shouted Bella tutted and used her web shot to knock the knife out of his hand he looked shaken now which made Bella smirk beneath her mask.

"That's not nice now is it so why dont you take me on instead of this lovely woman" They had forgotten about the woman they were trying to mug and made a circle around Bella, she sighed as the first one attacked she easily over powered him and he was in a heap on the floor, the other two decided they had better not take her on and went to runaway but she wasnt letting them go that easily, she made a web caccoon for all three keeping them in place she turned to the woman.

"You should phone the police then head home" with that she began web swinging home.

Bella had landed through her window with ease her dad was in work again so it was just her, she took off her costume and got into shorts and a shirt she looked out her window to see Rosalie with James he looked scared she had really gotten to him Rosalie had cut him off by kissing him, Bella gulped she couldnt watch it anymore she had hoped that Rosalie would dump him but it had the opposite affect.

Bella's phone rang she looked at the ID and saw it was Edward, "Hey" she began.

"Hey Bella turn on the news" Edward said she did as she was told and she saw it was the scene were she left the muggers she smirked at her handy work "what do you think did that?" Edward asked.

"Probably just a nerd" Bella replied shutting off her TV she didnt need to see the rest of it "i wouldnt think anything of it Edward"

"Yeah but James came home today really freaked out, said some girl ina costume had threatened him" Bella rolled her eyes 'I didnt threaten him' she thought to herself 'pansy' she added laughing to herself,

"Well I have no sympathy the guy is a douche always has been" she replied she looked over to the window again and saw that Rosalie was staring right at her, Bella gulped Rosalie motioned for her backgarden and she understood.

"Listen I have to go, talk to you later" she hung up without waiting for a reply and made her way downstairs.

Rosalie was already on her porch when Bella went outside "what happened to James?" Rosalie asked Bella had to be cool she couldnt let Rosalie know that she had hurt her boyfriend.

"What you on about?" Bella asked casually Rosalie glared at her.

"Dont lie to me Bella what happened? Why does he have a black eye and split lip?" Rosalie demanded Bella shrugged.

"How am I suppose to know?" Bella replied Rosalie growled a little at the answer "i'm five foot nothing he is much taller compared to me so how am I suppose to beat him up?" Bella asked

"Well you got one of your friends to help him" Rosalie argued Bella stood still she didnt move a muscle.

"If you hadnt noticed I only have one friend in this school and that is his brother who i'm sure wouldnt beat James up even if he a douche" with that Bella walked back inside her house leaving Rosalie to think about what she had said.

The next day in school many were surprised to see James all over Rosalie Edward was stood with Bella watching the pair "I dont get it what made him change?" Edward asked Bella just shrugged and looked away putting her books away.

"Maybe hes changed" Bella suggested she heard Edward snort at the comment "what?" She asked looking at him.

"James will never change Bella last night he came back and was ringing a girl for a bit of fun, my brother hasnt changed in the slightest" he hadnt noticed Bella stiffen at the mention of James cheating on Rosalie she slammed her locker a bit harder than she intended when she looked away she saw Rosalie staring at her.

"Well more fool her then" Bella mumbled and walked to her next class with Edward following her still talking about James.

The one good thing Bella found about her new abilities was the web swinging she found it soothing just looking down at the city from above, thats what she was doing when she heard police sirens she found the location of the cars and began following them.

A man was holding a hostage screaming for a car to help get away, the police surrounded them with their weapons pointed Bella watched from the roof she wasnt really sure what to do but she just went on insitinct, she dropped silently behind the gun man and tapped him on the shoulder, he seemed surprised and had let the hostage go, the girl ran away to the police who helped her to safety.

"What the hell are you meant to be?" He asked taking in her outfit smirking Bella rolled her eyes from behind her mask.

"Doesnt concern you, the only thing that does is how your gonna feel when you get your ass handed to you" Bella replied there was a glint in the mans eye.

"Your a chick?! You dont stand a chance" to prove she didnt he tried to punch her, she saw it a mile away and managed to dodge it quickly she stood straight again and looked at him, he didnt look happy so he went faster making stupid mistakes, all Bella did was dodge them not really fighting back until she got bored and she caught his wrist and twisted it, she heard the bone break and him screaming for her to let him go she didnt she waited till he was on his knees.

Bella noticed the police making their way slowly towards them their guns pointed at the pair of them 'I just saved that womans life!' she thought to herself, she knew the bad guy wasnt going anywhere, quickly she shot a web out and swung away before they could get to her.

Bella found a quiet place to think she couldnt believe they wanted to take her in too she sighed taking off her mask and looking at it, she wasnt really surprised most people didnt understand the weird or things they couldnt explain she could get use to living in the shadows when the city needed saving.

Bella could hear more sirens but this time there was a few of them frowning Bella put her mask back on and went to the scene.

When she arrived she saw what appeared to be a large lizard Bella landed softly in front of the lizard it looked at her snarling.

"Now arent you an ugly fucker" Bella said the lizard growled and ran at her she quickly jumped in the air and landed behind it, the lizard turned and looked at her licking its lips.

"what are you?" The lizard asked, that stunned Bella it could speak? It seemed to be a male and had a slight french accent.

"I think the quesiton is what are you?!" She replied it was too late though that split second of amazement had cost her, the lizard was running at her whilst she was replying, it knocked into her full force Bella groaned as she flew into the wall as she got up the lizard had grabbed her and threw her once again into the road she could tell her ribs were broken from the impact.

The lizard was on her once again but a shot had distracted it, Bella looked over to see the armed police had surrounded them their weapons pointed at the lizard Bella struggled to get up but once she was on her feet the lizard had spat out an acid like liquid at the police, thinking quickly Bella had used her web to make a shield, the acid bounced off the web and landed on the floor.

By the time the commotion had ended the Lizard had gone, Bella looked round a big thing like that wouldnt have gone far it was then she noticed the cover for the sewer was being put back down quietly she had to remember to take a look down there at some point.

Bella quickly remembered the police their weapons now on her Bella looked around quickly smirking she shot her web and managed to escape.

It was very painful by the time Bella got to her room, she was glad she left the window open now she took off her costume and looked at the damage in the mirror, she was bruised badly she groaned when she moved the wrong way, her ribs were definatly broken quickly she put her clothes in her bag and put it away before slipping on some joggers and a shirt, she looked out the window to see Rosalie doing her homework she looked pretty in the sun Bella smiled to herself and looked away before Rosalie caught her.

Bella had decided to cook dinner for her dad for when he got home, she was just making a pasta bake it didnt take much work and should leave it too cook whilst she got her homework done.

Dinner was ready by the time her dad got home, he hung his stuff up and kissed her on the head as she settled for his dinner, "so how has school been?" Charlie asked as he dug in to his food.

"Its been the same as usual" Bella replied eating slowly.

"I was talking to Carlisle yesterday says his son was attacked by some girl" Charlie said casually, he didnt notice Bella stiffen "something about him needing to apologise to Rose" he added.

"Oh did he? Well I'm not going to say he didnt deserve it, he probably did" she replied stuffing her mouth so she couldnt talk anymore.

"Why?" Charlie asked Bella knew he would ask something like that he didnt know much about the eldest Cullen he only knew the rest because Bella's best friend was Edward and he had met his parents when they came for dinner but James he seemed like a bad lad.

"He is a douche always has been and he treats Rosalie so badly" Bella mumbled into her food. She missed Charlie smirking at her reply.

"He does seem out of her league I mean she is stunning could be a model" Bella looked at him glaring "Bell's do you have a crush on her?" He asked softly Bella blushed but didnt say anything else.

They were interupted by a knock at the door, Charlie stood to answer it "why hello Tanya are you ok?" He said letting her in, Tanya Hale was Rosalie and Jaspers aunt their parents died in a car crash years ago and Tanya their mums sister took them in, Tanya walked in as Bella stood.

"Hey sorry just drop by like this but I was wondering if I could talk to you Bella?" Tanya asked Bella looked at Charlie who had grabbed his coat.

"I will leave you two ladies too it for a bit" with that he walked out probably to the station or the pub to see his mates for a bit.

"Hello" Bella began and offered Tanya a seat, Tanya sat down and smiled "what is this about?" Bella asked.

"It's about Rosalie" Tanya began "well her and James really" she stopped again Bella nodded and waited for her to finish.

"I dont really know them as a couple Miss Hale" Bella replied suddenly "I mean me and Rosalie we arent friends really" she shrugged.

"Bella i've seen you two on the porch a few times, anyway that isnt the point what I mean is I saw a bruise on her face" Bella held her breath "does James hit her?" Tanya sounded so heart broken when she asked, it was like Bella was her last resort to find out what happened Bella gulped and licked her lips.

"I dont know I wasnt there but she had a bruise and a cut lip she didnt mention James doing it just something about him not liking her wearing my jacket" Bella replied, she was being honest but not giving Tanya really anything to go on Tanya sobbed Bella moved from her seat and pulled the woman into a hug and let her cry.

For an hour the pair sat in silence as Tanya calmed down she pulled back and wiped her face with a tissue Bella gave her "Thanks" she whispered "I dont know what to do" she sighed.

"Dont worry i'm sure it will all work out for the best" Bella told her Tanya nodded and stood up.

"Thank you for being honest with me I just hope she see's sense soon" with that Tanya left the house, Bella made sure she got in safely she needed to let off steam with that thought in mind she ran upstairs to her and threw on her suit she made sure to leave a note and that everything was locked up she then carefully left the house web swinging into the city.

Bella looked down at the city from the tallest building there, it looked busy but tiny at the same time it amazed her. Closing her eyes Bella let herself fall from the roof, she could feel the wind rushing around her, she felt so free and careless slowing she opened her eyes to see she was getting near to the ground in a quick motion she shot a web and caught a lamp post and stopped just before she hit the ground, Bella let go of the web and landed on her feet.

Bella stretched herself out and began walking to the nearest building to climb up and thats when she heard it, a scream coming from the alley next to her, she peered round the corner she saw four big guys circling a blond girl who was clutching her bag tightly to her chest as she focussed she realised the girl was Rose.

Bella's eyes widened and quickly moved through the alley to save her, she picked up the lid from a bin and with careful aim she threw it like a frizbee and it landed in the back of the head of one of the guys, they all stood shocked as he fell to the floor unconcious Bella smirked she used this distraction to use her webs to tie the other two up leaving just one for her to take on.

The guy took the scene before him, he quickly grabbed his knife and attacked Bella missed most of the attacks but when she heard the gasp from Rose she had to check on her, that was when he struck, the guy sliced her stomach smirking in triumph as Bella clutched to the wound. The guy took the oppurtunity to run and left his mates behind.

Rosalie wasnt sure what to think or do, this girl just saved her life she quickly grabbed spider girl to stop her from falling to the ground and helped stand her up.

"Dont be worrying about me, are you alright?" Spider girl asked Rose nodded "it will be healed in a couple of hours being a freak and all" she chuckled.

"I dont think you are" Rosalie replied looking at the wound which had stopped bleeding already "I'm fine just a bit shook up"

"Why were you out this late?" She asked Rosalie blushed and looked away.

"My friend and I got into a fight I was on my way to the shop to get her a i'm sorry gift, I was a bit insensitive towards her" Spider girl nodded and leant against the wall "i accused her of hitting my boyfriend or getting one of her friends to do it, she pointed out that the only friend she had was my boyfriends brother who wouldnt hit him even if he was a douche" Rosalie finished with a small smile.

"Right well I think it was a bit stupid to not wait till morning" Spidergirl replied folding her arms across her chest "but i'm sure she will forgive you" she added softly then she moved away from the wall and stretched.

"I hope she does she is really cool you know, I feel like I can talk to her about anything and she wouldnt judge me" Rose replied smiling to herself.

"What's her name?" Spidergirl asked curiously.

"Bella Swan"

"I know her, she told me about some guy who had beat his girlfriend I offered to sort him out but she told me leave it, safe to say I didnt and I scared the shit out of him" she paused for a second "your Rosalie Hale arent you?" She asked Rose who was too shocked to say anything just nodded.

"What did you do to him?" Rosalie asked.

"I hit him then let him dangle from the edge of a building" Spider girl replied with a shrug "has he been good to you?" She asked Rosalie only nodded "good other wise I would have to pay him another visit" Rosalie blushed "come on lets get you home" Spider girl held out her hands so she could pick Rosalie up when she did she made sure that Rosalie was holding on tight then she was web swinging her home.

**AN: there you go another chapter done, can you guess who the lizard is? He is not the main bad guy the main bad guy will be the green goblin i've just got to decide who will be him, who do you think it should be?**


End file.
